


Held Open

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Inappropriate Appreciation Verse, M/M, Sex Toys, gaping, oxballs to be specific, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle





	

There was a method to opening someone up.

Aaron preferred a more hands-on approach, usually. Relished in the intimate feeling of sliding four fingers inside of a quivering bottom, the way his partner squeezed around the intrusion. Each whimper and moan almost felt before it could be heard. It was a bit of an ego boost, knowing he could produce such responses.

But Aaron didn’t let his ego get in the way of the bigger picture. Didn’t mind handing the task over to a toy when it was beneficial. 

“How does that feel?” Aaron pressed on the outer circle of the Pig-Hole, holding it in even as he pulled the stopper out. 

Alex’s ass tensed around it, but the rubber held. Left his insides open to Aaron’s tender attention, something he took advantage of by tilting the lube bottle in, letting it fill Alex directly. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question. If I wanted silence, I would gag you.”

That got him a response. “Full.”

“Full?” Three fingers slid into the gape easily, barely touching the sides. “You seem rather empty on my end.”

Whoever the mastermind over at oxballs was, Aaron wanted to kiss them. Or, considering their tastes, let one of them eat Alex’s ass. The Pig-Hole served a similar purpose to a speculum, holding open that most intimate place for whatever it was that someone wanted to put in it. But unlike most other hollow toys, Aaron could fuck Alex like this if he wanted.

Or well, he could have fucked the size below this one. Aaron wasn’t exactly small by any means, but he also wasn’t two inches across. Would barely be able to feel it if he pressed into Alex at the moment. 

Perfectly fine. Aaron had other plans. Used his fingers to smear the lube inside of the toy, wiping the excess wetness on Alex’s back, indifferent about the mess. “Kneel up.”

It took him a moment, but Alex finally managed it. Knees spread wide to accommodate the open plug still inside of him. The position gave him a chance to appreciate Alex’s front, too. Thick black band cinched around cock and balls, presenting him for Aaron’s pleasure. The tiny cylinders on his nipples, sucking them up, the skin around each angry and pink.

Alex completely under his control.

Except, of course, that mouth. But Aaron had plans for it. “Do you remember what you told me the first day we met?”

As expected, Alex shook his head and Aaron sucked on that plump lower lip, swollen from Alex’s teeth digging into it while Aaron stretched him open. Let it go when Alex whined. “You wanted to use a very specific toy.”

The Leaker, to be specific. Another gift from the minds at oxballs. A sleek red dildo that’s name boasted its self-lubricating capabilities. Almost eleven fuckable inches, thicker than the extra large cover that they liked to use on the Sybian. It would be the biggest thing that Alex had taken by far.

But Aaron didn’t doubt for a moment that his boy could do it. Stepped away from Alex so that he could fetch the Leaker from where he’d stashed the toy earlier. Placed it in front of Alex on the bed. “I thought about having you get it ready with your mouth.”

Even the idea of trying to prep it with saliva sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. The Leaker was far too thick to fit down his throat, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make Alex work for it. Have him slide his tongue up and down it. Gag himself on the head. 

Aaron considered having him start there. If only for the pleasure of watching Alex struggle. “I have some mercy, though.”

Alex accepted the lube, mouth still slack. Aaron roughly traced Alex’s lip with his thumb, patting his cheek. “Treat it like you’d treat my cock, boy. Get it nice and slick.”

The fact that Alex would regret it if he didn’t went unsaid. The Pig-Hole would make the entry easy enough but after that? Alex was all on his own. 

Aaron tossed the syringe for the lube up on the bed before sitting down in the armchair. Put his feet up on the footrest, leaning back with his hands behind his head. 

Let Alex sweat over pleasing him. Over trying to do a good job. Working both hands up and down the fake cock, twisting and sliding the lube all over. Trying to make a show of it. To please Aaron.

Such a good boy. But his work wasn’t over yet. Alex filled the little syringe, using it to fill the internal reservoir with lube. The tip of the cock would leak inside of him with every squeeze, helping lubricate its own journey. 

Would make Alex feel like he was being come in, even as it pressed further than anything ever had. 

What Alex didn’t know was that the Leaker wasn’t even the final attraction. 

“You ready to fuck yourself?”

Alex’s lashes fluttered, confusion evident. But Aaron didn’t back down. “Surely you didn’t think I was going to get up. You’re all opened up, aren’t you? It should go in real easy if you did your job.”

Ever so obedient, Alex swallowed. Raised himself up as high as he could, shaking hands trying to align the Leaker below him.

“Close your eyes-” Aaron allowed himself to smile once Alex did- “That’s still my cock you’re about to ride. You want to make me feel good, don’t you?”

Aaron wasn’t a size queen himself, but he couldn’t help but imagine what Alex must be feeling. Held open, already so wide, the tip of a large toy sunk inside. His thighs were shaking, just slightly, and Aaron hummed. Encouraged him to rock his hips in small circles. To let Aaron’s cock in further. To let him in.

It still wasn’t enough, Alex too tense and Aaron sat up. Leaned in so his voice would be closer. “Tell me how I feel. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours.”

Another audible swallow. “Feel good. Fuck- you’re so big. I didn’t think this would fit.”

Still wasn’t sure the rest of it would. Aaron could hear the doubt in his voice. But that was okay, Aaron could work with that. “You’re doing so good for me. Push out and let your weight drop just a little more. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Alex’s voice barely wavered that time and Aaron watched as he dropped another half an inch.

Checking that Alex’s eyes were still closed, Aaron stood up. Snagged the violet wand out from the dresser drawer, circling the bed as he searched for a suitable place to start.

Like the sole of Alex’s foot. Something that caused his lover to jerk, but it served it’s purpose, because when Alex came back down, he was just a little bit closer to the bed. 

“Tense around me.” Without giving Alex time to react, Aaron brought the wand down on his outer thigh, shocking him again. “Tense. I want to feel it. Feel you gripping my cock. Working that precome out of me.”

What a beautiful whimper that was. Maybe later they would look into strap-on harnesses that would fit the Leaker. That way Aaron could watch Alex bouncing in his lap, or fuck him over the kitchen table.

Give Alex what he wanted more than anything. 

Aaron placed the violet wand on the bed, next to Alex’s thigh. Reached out to thumb the suckers on Alex’s nipples. Kissed the sounds from his mouth, effectively silencing him. Pulled back only to instruct Alex to keep working his cock. 

A little more than halfway there wasn’t the most impressive thing lengthwise, but considering the width, Aaron knew Alex was struggling. Doing his best to please even if he wasn’t able to force it in faster.

Better to take things slow. To wear him out.

“I’m going to take these off, okay?” Alex nodded and Aaron pressed a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. “Count down from three for me.”

“Three. Two. Fuck-” Aaron dropped the little toys, rubbing Alex’s nipples with his thumbs, trying to massage blood back to the tender buds.

With those out of the way, Aaron reached down to stroke Alex’s cock. Enjoyed the way it jumped, even through the constraints of the ring. Always so responsive to whatever Aaron chose to give him. “I’m going to step back, and you’re going to get real comfortable on your hands and knees. Can you do that for me?”

Another nod. His motions were slow, but eventually, Alex managed to get himself turned around. Piled the pillows beneath his hips, lowering his chest to the bed instead of staying up as instructed. Aaron popped Alex’s side in reprimand but didn’t bother pushing the issue.

After all, so long as Alex’s ass was available to him, he couldn’t really complain.

Took a moment to appreciate the way the Leaker still hung between Alex’s legs. Gripped the end of it, pulling the dildo out an inch to press it in again. Fucking Alex for real this time. Allowed himself to be driven on by each grunt and groan, the hopeless sobs when Aaron pushed it just a little too far.

“Is it everything you imagined?” There was a droplet of sweat taunting Aaron, and he leaned down to lick a stripe down Alex’s back. Stopping when he was posed just over Alex’s ear. “Or do you still think you can take more?”

Where they would go from here, Aaron wasn’t sure. Even oxballs impressive collection would eventually run out. Alex’s body had to have its limits. 

Alex panted, fingers relaxing in their hold of the sheet. “Please.”

“Please what?” Aaron nuzzled into his hair with his nose. “What do you want me to do?”

“Want to come.” Such open eyes, pleading. Yet Aaron didn’t doubt for a second that Alex would accept it if Aaron denied him the chance. “Please. Please, Burr. Sir.”

What sweet music to Aaron’s ears. 

“Sit up for me so that I can remove the ring.”

Alex sniffled, shaking his head, much to Aaron’s surprise. “Out first.”

Ah. So they finally had found something that was too much. Aaron kissed Alex’s hairline, trying to soothe him. “I’ll take the dildo out, but I want to keep you open. Is that okay?”

A shaky nod, but a nod nonetheless. 

Aaron pulled the Leaker out, dropping it to the side of the bed to be cleaned up later. Admired the way the Pig-Hole kept him stretched open, even without the intrusion. By the time Aaron was through with him, there wouldn’t be a part of Alex that wasn’t entirely exhausted.

Next came the cock ring, and Aaron kissed him while working it off. Allowed Alex’s weight to slump against him. “Such a good boy. You can lay back now.”

Two pillows beneath his hips and Aaron kissed him again. Grinding down, well aware of how his slacks must feel to Alex’s sensitive cock. Uncaring because of how good it felt to his own erection. Soon. Aaron would be able to take care of himself soon.

But first? Alex.

“You can have my hand or you can have my mouth. ” Aaron moved so that he was kneeling between Alex’s spread legs. “If you let me use the violet wand some more.”

Alex’s eyelashes fluttered. “Mouth.”

Excellent choice. Aaron licked the length of Alex’s cock, reaching for the violet wand with one hand. Used it to sporadically shock the sensitive skin of Alex’s inner thigh, murmuring about how beautifully he was tensing each time. 

Considering how long they’d been playing, how long Alex’d been on edge, it didn’t take long to work him to orgasm and Aaron hummed, pleased. Swallowed the slightly salty release before crawling up to kiss Alex once more, running one hand along the boneless body beneath him.

“Can you do one more thing for me?” Alex stared up at him, still catching his breath. Licked at his bottom lip before agreeing to roll over for Aaron when Aaron assured him that it wouldn’t take too much from him.

Aaron ran a finger along the inside of the Pig-Hole one last time. “Stay nice and relaxed for me, okay?”

Sleepily, Alex nodded. Only whimpered a little bit when Aaron reached inside with a few fingers to work it out. 

“Reach back for me, baby, can you do that?” Alex did as he was told, gripping each ass cheek with one hand. Holding himself open for Aaron’s pleasure.

Quick hands undid the button on Aaron’s pants, pushing both them and his boxers down to his knees so that he could stroke himself off to the sight of all their hard work. “You worked so hard today, you took so much,” Aaron murmured. “I’m so proud of you. Are you proud of yourself?”

Because Alex should be. Tonight had been the culmination of the past two years of their relationship. 

Coaxed Alex’s hands away with a gentle touch once Aaron’s come splattered across his hole. Watched as he finally closed, body desperate for a chance to relax. 

“I’m going to get your boxers back on, if that’s alright with you?”

Alex twisted in bed so that he could see him. “Then cuddles?”

A surprisingly innocent request considering what they’d been up to. “Then we can cuddle.”


End file.
